ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Moonstruck
Moonstruck is the 31st episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, and its the eleventh episode of the second season. Plot The beginning shows Ben, Gwen, Kevin, and Grandpa Max cleaning out the Rust Bucket. Trying to make the job easier, Ben stupidly turns into Fourarms. Ben then was kicked out of the Rust Bucket by Kevin.Then Gwen finds a Bracelet in one of the boxes Ben carried. She asks if she can keep it but max says no and it belongs to Verdona. Then Ben and Gwen ask Max to tell the story how Max and Vedona met. Major Events * Max and Verdona's past was told in full detail. * It was revealed that Magister Labrid was the one who recruited Max to join The Plumbers. Characters *Max Tennyson (Mostly Flashback and the Main Character) *Verdona Tennyson (Flashback only and Main Character) *Gwen Tennyson *Ben Tennyson Young verdona.jpg|Young Verodona in human form Young max.jpg|Young Max Magistermoon.jpg|Magister Labrid's first re-appearence Cenadi.jpg Robotmoon.jpg|The Synthroid *Kevin Levin *Magister Labrid (Flashback only) Villains *Synthroid Aliens Used *Four Arms Qoutes *'Ben:' How did you fit all this stuff in here? *'Grandpa Max: '''Gradually I haven't done spring cleaning in the Rusbucket since I got her. *'Kevin:Except for one I blew it up which i probably shouldn't mention *'Grandpa Max: '''Just help the boxes carry outside and stack them up. *'Ben:(unable to lift the box): Ehhh... Heavy *'Gwen': Not if you take them one at a time *'Ben:' I've got a better idea(activates ultimatrix)'' FOURARMS!'' *'Kevin,Gwen and Max: '''Ben! Errors *At the first scene at the end of the episode, the colors of the 10 on Ben's jacket were inverted. The same as many other episodes. *The police car driven by Synthroid clearly has no windshield wipers. This is also a common error seen on cars in many other episodes. Trivia * Since Max was supposed to be with Neil Armstrong, the flashback takes place in 1969. With Max at 17 years old at the time, he was born in 1952 thus making this series take place in 2018. * The fact that Max used to be an astronaut was mentioned again in this episode, the first mention of it being in The Return. It is also mentioned once again how he was supposed to go to the moon with NASA but ended up leaving before he had the chance, though he eventually made it to the moon under different terms. * This episode features the least amount of alien changes for Ben with him only transforming once. * Many comparisons between Max and Kevin are made within this episode such as how Max was Kevin's age (17) when he met Verdona, and his general personality greatly reflected Kevin's. It is also mentioned that Max had built his car basically from scratch in a similar fashion to Kevin and his respective car. They also fell in love with anodites, Kevin being in love with Gwen and Max being in love with Verdona. (What was different was Kevin met Gwen when he was 11 and then met her again at age 16, which is when Kevin started to like Gwen). Max also called his old car 'his ride', similar to what Kevin calls his car. He also said one of Kevin's notable quote when the Synthroid drove a police car hit Max's car's back, "Hey watch the paintjob", a quote used by Kevin when someone does the samething to his car. * It appears Max and Verdona's Relationship show a striking resemblance towards Gwen and Kevin's. * This shows Magister Labrid's appearance since his death in the two-part Alien Force episode ''Ben 10 Returns: Part 1 and Ben 10 Returns: Part 2 Part 2 * This episode has a reference on a Terminator. * Presiden John F. Kennedy is menstioned and his photo is seen in this episode. * The Synthroid's human form strikes a resemblance to Grandpa Max in the beggining of the episode "''Max Out''" and Victor Validus' clones in the episode "''Revenge of the Swarm''". * This is the first time since The Con of Rath that only one alien form (Four Arms) is used in an episode. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season Two Episodes Category:Stubs Category:Article stubs